Pollen of Opportunity
by ninalanfer
Summary: FemShep/Garrus. His Commander is in distress, the inner turian in him makes him help her out. Masskink prompt. Oneshot.


**Summary: **His Commander is in distress, the inner turian in him makes him help her out.

**Original Prompt:** . ?thread=42247850#t42247850

"So it seems it is general consensus that Turian's have a high libido and that is where this prompt comes in.

F!Shep is exposed to some sort of pollen that has adverse side affects to humans - those affects being uncontrollable arousal. Garrus takes it upon himself to help F!Shep to relieve the pressure after finding out.

Bonus:

Garrus losing control, or almost losing it"

Because I've never written a sexpollen fic before, and sometimes I like writing silly and corny stories. I promise hot, hot inter-spieces sex and a turian who has trouble controlling himself. Enjoy!

.-oOo-.

"I could help you with that if you like." His voice didn't betray how his heart was hammering in his chest or how he had trouble keeping his plates closed.

Shepard snorted and continued walking past him towards the kitchen. It was late and Garrus had come out of the battery to get something to drink to keep him awake during the evening calibrations. That's when she had walked around the corner from the elevator.

Ever since their last mission and she had been doused in that unknown powder, Shepard had smelled like... There was no explaining it, because Garrus didn't understand why the arousal of a human would turn him on like this. It was nothing like a turian woman, and still it had his plates spreading and his dick filling in a matter of seconds.

They had rushed the redhead back to the ship in no time, but the damage was done apparently. Chakwas had recommended plenty of cold showers and to come to her if it got worse instead of lessen. In the meantime they had an overly horny Commander.

"I bet you do," Shepard said sarcastically.

Garrus turned and leaned over the counter so he could watch her while he checked himself, coffee mug between his long talons, going through his proposal. No, the low tones had been sincere, and just enough of lewd that had always gone home with the turian counterpart. Maybe there was some cross culture que he was missing here.

Spirits knew it hadn't been an impulsive suggestion either. That just wasn't something you risked during an operation such as this, sleeping with your human Commander. Especially since he had never slept with a human before. Garrus didn't know if she'd had turian lovers before and was certainly not going to ask. But he had heard that it should be a doable thing, if the Fornax magazines he had hacked Joker's terminal for was anything to go by.

He had watched her during the evening, going about business as usual, and it was apparent that she was in some kind of distress. Maybe it was the ingrained turian habit of always trying to do anything for your Commander, but ever since the thought had rooted itself in his mind it wouldn't leave. Besides... That smell.

Garrus kept in a telling flare of his mandibles and a low thrumming purr that wanted to force it's way out of his chest.

He cleared his throat and watched as Shepard poured coffee in the machine and clicked it on.

"No I mean..." he started without really knowing where he was going with this, much more nervous now than when he had started. "I could... If you wanted." _There, good going Garrus, keep it simple._

Shepard blinked slowly as she turned around to face him, leaning on the counter behind her, a confounded expression on her face. Yes, definitely some cross culture que he had missed here.

"I mean, it's not such a strange suggestion is it?" He tripped over the words in his hurry to explain himself, straightening up to create more space between them, but didn't withdraw altogether; he was serious with his intentions after all. "Had this been a turian ship I had propositioned you straight away. I mean, you're strong and capable and need your faculties uncompromised. Oh shit, not that I think you can't do your duty right now, I... I'm just going to go now. Yeah, sorry to bother you."

Garrus backed away and was about to take the stairs back up to his hidey-hole, he really needed it now. Spirits, that had been a bad idea.

"Garrus!" Shepard called after him and he heard her take the turn around the counter to come after him. His heart jumped up in his throat.

Then suddenly she was there, one step above him on the stair, looking down on him, with something unknown in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Oh, fuck, she was close, her delicious smell soaking around him, making his insides churn and go wild. Garrus had to swallow and dug his talons into the palms of his hands to keep control over himself. He just wanted to picked her up and...

"Spirits, yes," he answered with a thick clump of loaded nerves in his throat.

It was like watching a candle turn into a flaming inferno in two seconds flat. The woman grabbed his neck between her hands and then her soft lips pressed hard over his mouth. His stomach knit together, the tension pooling and his pants getting uncomfortably tight when he couldn't keep certain parts of his anatomy from emerging any longer. It didn't help when Shepard pounced and wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking those strong thighs over his hips. Garrus growled and squeezed her buttock in his firm grip, struggling to not stagger backwards down the stairs.

He was quickly loosing the battle of not turning around and have her on the kitchen counter. But maybe the crew wouldn't appreciate walking in on their Commander getting fucked out in the open, and he was a hundred percent that Gardner would at the very least petition to have him thrown off the ship if he found out. Where then? Her quarters would have been the best options, but that was too far.

Shepard decided this to be a good time to roll her hips, making the warmth between her legs rub down over his clothed length. He groaned into her mouth. Yes, definitely too far. The battery wasn't the most romantic place ever, but it just had to do.

It felt great when he pressed her against the door to his chosen quarter, friction finally making all the right feeling flow from his groin. Proof that he wasn't thinking straight presented itself when he palmed the door controls and they hastily slid up at his command. The entangled pair fell heavily into the room, and for a second Garrus was worried that he'd crushed the squishy human beneath him on the floor. He struggled to get off her, and he had gotten as far as making his legs move and heave himself up on his arms with his hands on either side of her head, all the while prattling out excuses, when her legs closed around his waist and pulled him back down.

"You're not going anywhere," Shepard commanded and claimed his lips once again.

And then it was just the glorious glide of friction and her strangely tasting tongue on his for a while. Finally he could let his hands roam her body, feel the taut muscles under coarse fabric.

It didn't take long before Shepard let out a whine. It penetrated his ear canals and wired it's way all the way down his spine to his now highly sensitive member. It throbbed hard, tucked between her thighs.

"You really don't have to... Have to prolong the foreplay, G," she breathed between one kiss and the next. "I've been ready since I saw your ass in the mess."

Garrus let out a deep rumble to hide the fact that he was blushing on the inside. She was so forceful in her want, so secure in her movements, even as they hurried over his body, pressing, clawing, kneading his scales. Simple-mindedly finding his weak-spots. It reminded him of how she would charge head first into a situation on the battlefield and tackle whatever problem came in her way.

But hurrying this along sounded fine by him and he started to tear into her clothes, cursing over the small buttons on her jacket. How could humans get these open anyway? Tiny, five fingered hands seemed to struggle with his hard clasps as well. They where both ejecting frustrated noises until Shepard withdrew long enough to say:

"Lets take the clothes off separately."

He nodded.

"Fuck you humans and your weird contraptions," he muttered as they separated and started tugging his own buckles open.

Shepard got up on her feet and pulled her pants down her legs, leaving Garrus' hands staggering in their task as he saw the muscles play under the thin skin. Oh, Spirits, that was thin skin. It somehow made it even more erotic to watch. Like she had the soft hide of their waists all over her body. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

Shepard chuckled.

"Says the space raptor," she said and threw the last piece of clothing in a corner.

Garrus took a second to admire the uninterrupted light pink skin, watching the entirety of her alien body. He had never been turned on by a naked human before. What was it about Shepard that made him want to jump her so badly?

Apparently he took a second too long in his observations.

"Get your bony ass over here and fuck me," Shepard ordered.

Ah, there it was. The fire in her voice, how she didn't only demand, but simply expected people to fall in line, and they did. It would drive a lesser turian mad.

"Yes, m'am," he rumbled and got up on his feet, quickly reclaiming her body, his long arms wrapping around her as he pressed into her, having her recline onto the surface of his terminal. He would never be able to stand here with his calibrations again without getting hard, he just knew it.

Somehow she managed to get her hand wriggled down between their bodies. Garrus groaned deeply when those thin fingers wrapped around him. He couldn't help but buck up in her grasp.

"Oh f..." Shepard mumbled so low he almost didn't hear it. She was biting her lower lip and looking down between them. The hunger in her eyes was like a tangible thing and he realized the sight of his dick had put it there.

"You want it, don't you?" he rumbled neck to her ear. He could actually feel how she trembled beneath him.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, oh God..."

The sound of her need made him groan again. Following her guidance he had to hold his breath and close his eyes to not loose it when they at last touched each other. He was slipping in their combining fluids, despite her grip around him.

A high pitched moaned filled his ear and he pushed down over her just to get to hear it again. His muscles were shivering, his arms trembling where they held him up over her, as he tried to control himself from simply pounding into her. He had no way of knowing how she'd be able to receive him, but he planned on finding out.

Tilting his hips to get the tip of his blood filled limb to catch in her folds he carefully thrust forward.

"Mmm," she squeaked, her arms wrapping around him, her silly little nails scraping down his back plates.

"Oh fuck, Shepard," he ground out as he penetrated her an inch deeper. She was so tight, so hot, so smooth. The terminal whined when his claws damaged its surface. Heavy, deep breaths slowly quickening as he slipped further and further.

"_Fuck_, Garrus!" Shepard cried next to his head. "Stop teasing me!"

"I don't want to... to hurt you," he panted.

That's when she dug her nails into the gaps just beneath his ribs and the harsh thrust into her was entirely unintentional. She had found his weak-spots.

"_Ah!_" she exclaimed.

Garrus was well on his way to pull out in a hurry.

"I'm sorry," he said, hoping he hadn't hurt her too badly.

"Stop acting like I..." Shepard grabbed his head in her hands and pierced him with a stern look, full of determination and heat. "I'm Commander _fucking Shepard._ Your dick is _not_ going to break me." She forced his lips onto hers in a rough and passionate kiss before he had the time to answer and rolled her hips, making him hilt inside of her. Garrus moaned into her mouth. "Now fuck me like a proper man."

How could he disobey a direct order?

She showed just how observant she had been earlier when she gripped his waist while licking and nibbling his neck with her blunt teeth. Garrus had trouble understanding how she had the capacity to take notes in the middle of the wonderful feeling inside of her. He slammed into her again and again, his ridges rubbing over the uneven walls they found. He gripped her tight, his claws biting into the flesh of her shoulders, as he buried his face into her neck, licking the salty skin in an attempt to reciprocate as he fucked her.

Turning her pelvis had him hitting an edge deep within her and he cried out next to her ear, hearing in the mist of pleasure how she whined in delight.

Rising up to his full length he held her hips in a tight grip as he let his thrusts grow quicker and shorter. Making his ridges rub harshly against her soft insides. Garrus was thankful for the heavy doors keeping the noises contained in the room. The moans were simply impossible to keep quiet, and Shepard wasn't being entirely silent either where she gripped the edges to keep from being pushed out over the edge of it.

"Oh, fuck, I need... Can you..." She wriggled her pelvis in counterpart to his movements, but he didn't understand what she wanted until she reached down with one hand to rub just above their joining. By the way she clenched around him it must have felt great.

"Show me," Garrus panted and let go of one of her hips to let her grab his fingers and guide him in his movements. It was easy enough to learn the correct way to rub when the response was as good as it was. He just wanted to draw more of those wild sounds out of her throat.

"Deeper," she panted as she arched on the console.

He pounded into her, quickly rubbing over that spot she had instructed him in and gasped as he felt her clench down over him. Shepard's back left the metal surface completely and her head snapped back as a loud scream filled the room around them.

"_Oh, Spirits,_" Garrus moaned and felt how he twitched within her. Expanding rapidly, he jerked out and in of her a few times before he pulled out altogether, spilling on the floor between his feet. Heart hammering in his chest as he gasped for breath, his muscles knitting into hard bunches, spasming as they tried to relax, the high slowly ebbing out in a buzzing simmer of happy.

Breathing heavily, he felt his limbs trembling in exhaustion, and he sank down onto the floor, unable to stand up any longer.

Shepard slid down to him, looking like she didn't posses a bone in her body.

"You okay with some cuddling?" she asked as she tucked in tight to his chest, both of them resting their backs against the console.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him.

"I think I could be convinced," he said and put his chin over her red hair, just inhaling her for a short moment of bliss.

"That was great." Her voice had a dreamy quality to it, like she had a big grin on her lips.

Garrus flared his mandibles as his chest filled with manly pride.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed.

"We should do it again..."

He felt her fingers grace his waist and he was astounded of how fast his plates shifted. Chuckling, he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards him. Pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss.


End file.
